Remember Shadows in the Moonlight
by WednesdayR
Summary: Jack was dead and now is reborn back into this world. He has forgotten everything and his purpose here. Jack has a journey ahead of him to find out about his past life. To remember his past friends and family. But this one person won't allow Jack to remember who he was and this person happens to be Pitch Black himself. Will Jack ever remember or be trapped in darkness forever?
1. Chapter 1: Awaken

POV: Jack

Darkness, it's the first thing I remember. It was dark and it was cold. This was the first thing that comes to the mind, before my senses kick in. The cold breeze blew in my face, while try to grasp for air. My mind is cloud with a thick fog, as if I'm trying to remember something; nothing connects to the mind- like my brain has lost connection to my head. And I was scared, but then I saw the moon, it was so big and bright. The moon in the sky cast it light above me, it seems to chase the darkness away and when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. I land softly on the thin sheet of ice below my feet. I created another layer of ice, just the touch of my bare feet coming into contact with the pond. I wonder around my surroundings of the breath taking forest, hesitated slightly as I felt something rough against my foot. I look below to find a wooden staff lying on the ground; it was long and resembles of a G on top of the staff. I pick it up, almost losing my grip around it, as I try to hold on to it. The staff impacted against the ice and to my astonishment it created frost. Jump back in fear a little when the wind lifts me off my feet into the cold nights' atmosphere, the fear subside when I land back on the ground when the airstream stop stirring. I look up at the moon, lost in thought.

Snap out of thought from the sound of footsteps; notice that I was not alone near the frozen pond. Surrounded, by the deep dark forest that was blanketed by snow. Panic caught in my throat and heaviness began to take its toll. I clutch onto the staff until my knuckles turned white and my face grew pale like the snow on the ground.

"Who's there?" I shouted toward the pine trees, keeping my guard up from the intruder. My throat felt dry from the nervousness that took place inside; somehow I had a bad feeling about this. Something didn't felt right; something felt very off.

"Don't fear little one, I have no intention of hurting you." said a deep accent that was lurking in the shadows of the forest surrounding me. Look around to find the source of the voice. 'Where was it coming from, I know this isn't all in my head . . . is it? No, I just must be hearing things.' I thought. Try to calm down the fear inside that I was feeling, as my heart starts to race. Felt stuck, not knowing what to do. My mind races with thoughts, but my body seems to shut down. I take deep cold breaths; finally have the voice to speak up for myself.

"Who are you?" I sneered. Curious to find out who this mysterious person, that was hiding in the shadows. But like they always say curiosity killed the cat. The wind blew harsher, as snowflakes falling down from the sky like sparks of diamonds.

Turned around to find a figure appear right in front of me. He finally steps out of the shadows; I look up, and notice his appearance. Dull pale-gray skin, jet black hair, dark vibrant golden-yellow eyes, white sharp teeth, and a black robe, that drapes over him. Those eyes look down at me with a sharp wicked grin on his face, and for the first time I was scared.

"Jack Frost". His voice, felt soft like velvet. My eyes began to get burly and tired. Collapse underneath, as I felt a warm embrace. My eyes flutter shut as I let the darkness take me away.

**I hope you all like this story, I try really hard to get my thought process out when I write my stories. To be honest, I have no clue where I'm going with this story. But as I keep writing, hopefully the chapters will get better later on. So thanks for the support, bye.**

**WednesdayR.**


	2. Chapter 2: Grief

POV: Third Person

"Pitch was here, I'm telling you guys, ever since Jack..." said North, but couldn't finish without painful memories of what happen to the winter spirit. It's been 200 years since Jack's departed, just the mention of his name comes back to haunt him. Deep down he blames himself for allowing Pitch to kidnap Jack, and for not being there to protect him or helping him in his time of need. Couldn't forget the look on Jack's face, wide-eyed, full with fear and sorrow before his died. When Jack was gone it felt like something just died deep inside of him. It was a mentally and emotionally wearing; a weight on his shoulders. They defeated Pitch, they made sure that he suffered and was gone for good, but it never got rid of this empty feeling inside.

Bunny was hurt the most out of all of them from the painful lost, he would leave flowers by the pond on the anniversary of his death. There wasn't a grave for Jack, all that was left of him was pieces of shattered ice. After the incident, they would try to have a meeting every month or so, making sure the children of the world are safe, and secure from harm. They spend more time with the children, made sure they kept their schedules very busy. Tooth has been getting more out of her Tooth palace. Goes out on the field with her baby tooth and explores the outside world.

'But it doesn't make sense, Why is Pitch coming out of the shadows? Why now? There must be an explanation.' North thought. Holds his head in his hand, takes a long deep breath from the over whelming thoughts running through his head.

"That's absurd, we bloody made sure that he vanished from the face of the earth?! Specially what happen to Frostbite." Bunnymund said the last sentence in a broken voice, angry boiling within from just the mention of Pitch. He gripped his paws around his boomerangs, remembers the fight between Pitch very well. His thoughts broke off when Sandy is trying to get their attention. A question mark hanged over Sandy's head, wondering why Pitch is back?

"I don't know how or why Pitch is back, but whatever it is can't be good. Pitch's nightmares attack the North Pole, some how they have gotten stronger than I've last remember." said North, in a thick and heavy Russian accent. A tired and stressful look on his face about this whole situation. His heart sank to grief.

"Why would Pitch attack here out of all places?" said Toothiana, was concerned about what happen. Her wings flutter, as she hovers around the room with baby tooth by her side. She grave about her family's health and of course teeth. She hasn't seen them like this unless Jack or Pitch was brought up. But everyone knew not to bring either one of those subjects in a conversation.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered. All of them standing in silence, coming up with ideas of how to get rid of Pitch before he becomes a bigger threat then he was before. Without Jack, it was going to be harder to defeat Pitch. There was no way they can take him down this time, Pitch was to hard to handle last time they fought. If he was stronger then last time, they were toast.

"I say we give Pitch a piece of our minds and pay him a little visit." Bunnymund said, the gleam in his eyes were lost and narrow his eyes into a dark expression.

"But we don't know where to look, let alone where he's hide out is? He could be anywhere for all we know. He probably has more than one hide out you know." Toothiana said, not liking this one bit. Wonders why does he want to be notice out of all the time and places. Nervousness, beams of sweat started dripping down her face. As she tries to control her breathing. She hasn't freak out this bad since her baby tooth(s) got captured by the nightmares. She turns her head towards North, looking for a answer to her question.

"She's right we have to think this one out, we can't run blindly in to the battle." North said. "We need time to think this one out." Gently stroking his beard, felt strongly about how he handled the situation. North might look older than all of them but he was always wise about the chooses he made. He's train of thought broke away when bunny spoke up.

"We don't have bloody time, with Pitch out there doing god know what?!" Bunnymund shouted, frustrated how everyone is acting so laid back; when they should be hunting down Pitch. Not standing here looking like idiots.

"Bunny enough!" Toothiana shouted at the Pooka. Once she realized her out burst, wanting to go over there and apologize. She was slack-jawed, but nothing was making sound. She reach out her hand to him, but he scoffed it off his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll look for Pitch myself." Bunnymund stated, leap into his tunnel before anyone can protest against he's actions.

"Wait..." cried Toothiana.

"Let him go, Tooth, let him figure things out on his own." said North. "I know it's hard to see him go like that, but he needs some time alone to heal. It is only a matter of time." One of the elves pulled on North's pants and pointed it's stumpy little finger towards the globe. "What the..."

They all look up towards the globe in the middle of North's workshop. Shocked, as things started taking a turn for the worst. One by one, lights started flicking out. And their hope was lost as well.

**Yes, it finally done. Sorry it took so long. I've been very busy this year with school and haven't got around to work on my stories. I hope you guys like this chapter. Just to let you known, I don't own any of the character or Rise of the Guardians. **

**WednesdayR.**


End file.
